A Nightmare's Dream
by Nytrix
Summary: Erza goes on a S class solo quest to get a killer to bring them to justice but what will happen if something comes to her mind while she is there?
1. Chapter 1

Erza Scarlet was at the Fairy Tail guild looking at the job quest board. She was going on a solo quest since Natsu had went on one with Lucy, Gray and Juvia went on a quest together, Wendy and Carla had left to increase Wendy's healing magic. Not wanting to be shown up by any of them Erza decided to go on a solo quest herself. She soon spotted an S class quest but it wasn't like a normal solo S class quest that she had seen before.

**Job Request S-class solo.**

**Location: In the Labyrinth Manor, Land of Sin**

**Job details: Killer on the loose but lives in this manor!**

**Find and bring to the Magic Council!**

**Reward: Whatever the wizard wants.**

**Time: No Answer.**

Erza wondered what the problem could be so far she picked up that this quest was mainly talking about a killer that was on the loose but they lived in the manor. Erza felt that it would a good challenge so then she left on the solo quest.

It took Erza about four days to get to the manor. She wasn't surprised to find the manor like how she pictured it to be but she surprised to see that it looked more like a castle. She went to the manor and was soon brought inside to meet the client. When they got to a large office room Erza looked at the client who was a middle aged business man.

"Well Ms. Scarlet I thank you for taking in my request on short notice."

"You're welcome, sir."

He smiled at her then gave her a map of the entire manor.

"This map is the original copy that was made of this manor, right now we are here."

"Alright."

"When it's daytime everything is calm here but when it night time you must be careful not to just roam in the hallways so freely."

Erza looked at him.

"Just how many wizards have taken this quest?"

"Both normal and dark wizards?"

"Yes?"

"9 all together and all the were from random dark guilds."

Erza was in shock then she nodded.

"Alright then. So if I do happen to meet and beat this killer I would have to take him back to the Magic Council?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. I accept this quest."

"Thank you so much, here's the key and good luck."

The man left, leaving Erza alone in the manor then Erza left out of the room and went to rest in a room because she was kind of tired from her journey to get here. When she got into the room Erza unpacked her things, or some of it which were her clothes. She got ready for bed and climbed into bed afterward. She couldn't but wonder what this killer even looked like so then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When it was Midnight Erza was woken up by a door that was opening up but she ignored it but then she heard footsteps coming towards her bed. She just thought that she was imagining things but then she felt something climb onto the bed. At any other time Erza would have just attacked whoever was there but she was too tired to do anything. She peeked at the mirror that was facing her and saw that there was no one there. She slightly frowned because she saw that the door was open and could see that that the bed looked like it was un even as if someone was sitting there so then she looked over her shoulder and saw a child facing her.

Erza reached over and turned on her lamp light and saw that there was nothing there. Erza wondered where the kid came from but she looked over and saw that the bedroom door was closed and saw that the bed was neat. She wondered how it was possible and put a hand on her head.

"What was that, just now?"

Erza then turned to go back to sleep but blinked in shock when she saw that all over her suitcases had been up packed and were neatly put into the closet. Erza was becoming a little nervous but she turned off her light and turned to go back to sleep.

She was ready to close her eyes but then she felt as if someone was looking at her again and turned her head to see the child figure sitting on her bed again but this time she looked behind her and saw that there were two other children looking at her.

Erza just stared at the three children as they stared back at her for the rest of the night.

The next morning Erza got out of bed and noticed that what she was looking at was not a dream. Her suitcases were empty but the children were nowhere to be seen. Erza got ready for the day and left to the kitchen to have breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen her eyes widen in shock when she saw a message written in blood on the wall.

**Good morning, Erza**

Erza was in shock and took a step back. She was well aware that she was alone, well kind of but she hasn't seen the killer themselves yet, so how did they know her name, in fact how did they know that she was even there.

'Maybe it was the children I saw, that could be a huge possibility.'

Erza looked over at a large table and her eyes nearly popped open out of her head when she saw a well made breakfast of many sorts on the table. She went to it and then smiled.

"For a killer they sure know how to make someone feel welcomed."

Erza sat down and took a bite out of the food. On the first bite Erza blushed as if she was eating the best cake in her life. She then smiled looking at the rest of the food that was just waiting for her to eat it. She smiled and dug right in.

'Maybe this quest won't be so bad, after all.'


	2. Chapter 2

For three days Erza had been in the large castle looking manor. During the day, everything was normal but at night she would be woken up by the same children. It wasn't a bad thing, the children would stay by the bed to watch her as she slept it almost felt like they were watching over her but Erza wondered what the real reason was. She still hadn't seen the killer that she was warned about or even seen any traps not that she was complaining she just wanted to know what was really going on.

On the fourth night of her being there Erza was sleeping but this time when she woke up she was woken up by a new sound. It sounded like feet, wet feet but they carried smell with them. Erza then felt a small hand gently shake her and she heard the ghost child talking to her.

"Lady wake up, you need to get out of the room."

Erza sat up and looked at the ghost child that was looking at her.

"What is it?"

"You have to hide, the dark wizard Zeref is here and he brought his book."

That got Erza's attention then the ghost child led her out of the room into a safer place to hide.

**In the Main Hall**

Zeref was looking at a large book that was in the room with him. It was a different book that he had but this book wasn't one that he wrote. Unlike his books this book that he was looking at was a novel of real stories that have happened and inside of the book was a list of nightmares that could kill.

Zeref looked at the book with sad eyes then turned his head.

"The time has come for my demons to put you to an end, Nightmares."

With that Zeref left to go outside to where his book was then he opened it.

"Come to me, Demon Gates. You have to kill the Nightmares."

With that Zeref vanished and his demon book open freeing all nine of his strongest demons.

After all nine of them were free they all looked at the manor and Ezel folded his four arms with a wicked smirk on his face.

"The nine of us could take on these little bastards!"

Keith lowered his head.

"Indeed, it is time for these nightmares to start their mourning."

All nine of the demon gates went throughout the manor and began to search for any of the nightmares that they were ordered to kill. As they were walking they had split up to cover more ground.

For Tempesta he was walking but then he stopped when he heard a soft tune being played. He wondered where it was coming from then he followed the sound until he reached a large room that had a large bed in the far left. When he got into the room he didn't see anyone or anything that was out of the ordinary so he left.

**With Kyouka and Sayla**

They were both walking but then they smelled smoke as if it was coming towards them from behind so they both turned around to see a cloud of smoke coming from a pair of large doors that looked to be the throne room. They went to the doors with caution but saw nothing and the smoke was coming from the fire place that was well lit, keeping the room warm. Far in the back of the room was a large shelf with books then Kyouka closed her eyes.

"Grab a few and we can go search else where."

Sayla went to the book shelf and grabbed a few books then they left out of the room.

**With Jackal, Keith and Torafusa**

All three of them were walking but then they stopped when they heard a playful tune that was being played. It sounded like 'Pop goes the Weasel' but they didn't care. They soon looked ahead to see that there was no one in there so they headed back to the hall to meet with their comrades.

It didn't take more than one hour for Zeref's demons to be annoyed by searching for the Nightmares. While all of the demon gates were searching none of them were able to sense Erza or the Nightmares, Silver just frowned out of annoyance.

"How do we even find those punks in this place?"

Franmalth snickered.

"Let's search for them in the morning, after all nightmares are defenseless in the light."

The others agreed then they went into different rooms in the Main Tower, which was a major blessing for Erza since she was in the safe zone now. She wondered a little bit more on why the Demon Gates of Zeref were here then she had also picked up that the killer who she was requested to captures was more than one person and that they call themselves Nightmares, she wondered why though. If they were called Nightmares, how come they haven't come to her yet?

Erza shrugged then went to different room where she would be safe and sleep in peace from the Demon Gates.

'This is going to be a hard quest.'

_Dream_

_Erza was walking through one of the hallways of the manor but then she stopped to see a blood trail of child's feet and a cracked wooden floor as if someone was dragging a heavy sword on the floor. Erza followed the trail to see where led too only to go into the Throne room. Standing there in the far balcony was a hooded figure with their blood covered weapon in their hand but it was pointed down. _

_Erza just stood there and summon her sword but then the hooded figure turned around to face her then she spoke._

"_Sorry but you're coming with me."_

_The figure just looked at her but before she could attack Erza felt some kind of intense heat that just came into the room. The heat was so strong that her sword melted and she dropped it. She then saw that the hooded figure was walking towards her with their blood covered blade was coated in fire as they approached her._

_The last thing Erza saw was the hooded figures eyes before they stuck down at her._

_Dream End_

Erza woke up and saw that she was still in the same room but something was off. She looked to her left and saw all the Demon Gates looking at her. Erza quickly sat up and summoned her swords.

"How did you find me?!"

Jackal smirked.

"We didn't, you were walking in you sleep and gave us a hard time."

"I did, how?"

Sayla, reading a book spoke.

"You summoned your swords and fired them and then you almost walked into the fire place but we pulled you away from there."

"Thank you."

Erza paused.

"What about the ghost children?"

Franmalth snickered.

"We saw one of them and they melted your sword before you can attack us again."

Erza looked away in thought.

"How come that dream felt so real? Well half of it was."

Silver looked away.

"I'm surprised that a human like yourself has survived this long in this place. Anyone else would have been killed on the first night."

He smirked.

"Maybe the Nightmares were out hunting or something."

"Hunting?"

Ezel smirked.

"Yeah, Nightmares aren't human, Demon or Spirit. In fact no one knows what they are but they feed on anything that's human and demon. So if we were to encounter any of them, it's best to only see one because if you're encountered by two or more you may as well commit suicide because they are worse than piranhas and cutter sharks put together."

If the demons didn't know any better they could have sworn that Erza looked like she was about to pass out, which she did anyway.

**AN: Hello! Another chapter that just HAD to be written. I hope that it was a fair redo of the second chapter and I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that morning Erza sat in the large chair, looking at the fire but she was also in deep thought her dream. In the room with her was Sayla and Kyouka, Sayla was reading a book while Kyouka just looked at them both. Erza was just wondering who the hooded person was that was in her dream and finally spoke.

"Just who was that person?"

Sayla, not looking away from her book spoke.

"Still thinking about the person that was in your dream?"

Erza looked at them.

"What is this group called Nightmares? I still don't understand what they are."

Kyouka smirked as she closed her eyes.

"Nightmares is a lost bloodline but those of us who study the ways of Zeref know that the lost clan had returned for the past 50 years. In fact this castle like manor is their home."

"That doesn't really tell me much, but why are they kept hidden here?"

"Simple, you humans have said it yourselves that you much rather face us demons than those Nightmares."

"Why?"

"Because the Nightmares, are worse than we are. Believe us, Erza you will be thankful that it was us you fought with and not them."

"Have any of you fought with any of the Nightmares?"

"Deliora did but he said that he had it lucky because he fought one that was a mere child."

Sayla nodded.

"It's best to fight the Nightmares when they're young, despite how poisonous some can be."

Erza blinked.

"What do they look like?"

"They look like humans but when they have the power to transform into their genetic forms but all of them are different."

Erza nodded then she turned her head to the floor and saw a red crayon.

"Where did this come from? Maybe one of the ghost kids brought it in here and forgot about it."

Not too long after that they all heard a yell.

"EZEL!"

All three of them ran out of the book room and saw Franmalth looking in a bit of panic then all of the other demon gates saw that dead body of Ezel. All four of his arms were cut in half, His body was cut in half and he was battered up as if he was a pinata but instead of candy it was blood with open wounds.

Jackal frowned.

"I wonder what happened to him."

Tempesta turned his head and pointed.

"Look."

They all saw that there was a trail on the floor but it was with black footprints. Erza didn't seem bothered and was the first to start following where the trail led to, with the demon gates following her.

It didn't take long for them all to enter into a large room. It was nice but at the same time the foot print trail had led to the closet. All of them went there and Erza opened the closet door and to everyone's shock they saw that it was Minerva.

Minerva was afraid out of her mind and she was tied up with her hands behind her back and her ankles tied together. Erza pulled her out, summoned a dagger and cut her free.

"Minerva, what happened to you? How did you get in there?"

Minerva looked at the ground.

"It happened the day before, someone attacked my guild but they seemed to be acting strange when they were kidnapping me."

Minerva looked up and saw a dark blue rose and grabbed it. Jackal just raised his brow.

"What's that rose going to do?"

"He told me that each rose in this place is a type of time flower that will show what happened to both the person and the place that they were in."

Minerva used her free hand and tapped the top of the rose gently then they all saw a hologram of what had happened to Minerva.

**Hologram**

Minerva was in town walking alone. She really couldn't help but wonder how Erza was doing on her quest. She was well aware on how strong Erza was, even if she had lost all of her senses.

"Why am I so worried? Is it because I miss her so much? Well yeah, I mean she is the main person out of Fairy Tail that I talk to."

Just then Minerva heard a loud explosion coming from the direction of her guild. She wondered what it was so then she rushed to her guild.

When she got there she saw that the Sabertooth members were all outside and were fighting against a someone who she assumed was a dark mage because of the long black hood that they wore but then she saw the person rip their hood off.

The dark mage had dark skin and iced gray eyes. He had black hair that hung to his mid back and some of it covered his forehead. He wore a black no sleeve vest that hung to his knees but was left undone from his chest, leaving his abs exposed. He wore white pants and black boots.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry human lady, I don't have time to answer questions at the moment."

Minerva frowned then coated her hand in her magic as she got ready to fight.

"Then tell me why you have attacked my guild."

The mage just looked at her then he side stepped all of her attacks. He seemed to be a little wary of trying to stay out of the way of getting hit.

"I'm sorry human lady, I was hoping not to do this to you."

With that being said he charged at her with a kick to her stomach causing her to bend over but she struck at him only to be hit again but this time in the head which knocked her out. The mage draped her over his shoulder then he looked at beaten Sabertooth guild. He seemed a little saddened at what he did so then he left the place, taking the passed out Minerva with him.

When they arrived to the room he laid Minerva on the bed and tied her up. When he was done he stared at her sleep figure then gently placed a hand on her cheek then he felt her hair. He seemed to like how it felt because of how soft it was then he saw her waking up.

"Where...am I...?"

"You're in the Nightmares Manor."

Minerva looked at him then he went on.

"If I was going to stay in the room then I wouldn't have to hide you but I will. In case if you need more answers, break free from those sealed ropes and gently tap the top of this blue rose. Whatever you want to know of this place will be answered."

He picked her up and put her into the closet then he left out of the room, leaving her there but was saddened to do so.

"I hope that you do get out of that closet soon, otherwise you will be in danger."

**Hologram vanish**

After watching the hologram Franmalth snickered as he put a hand on his chin.

"I wonder why that guy felt the need to kidnap you in such a way."

Erza looked at Minerva.

"I agree for a kidnapper, he was kind of gentle with you."

Minerva looked at her.

"I wonder why."

Minerva noticed that one of the Demon gates was missing then she looked at Kyouka.

"Wasn't there nine of you?"

Jackal frowned looking away.

"There was but Ezel was killed and we don't know how though."

Silver looked at him.

"We could use the rose to see how that happened."

They all agreed then left out of the room to where Ezel's body was.


	4. Chapter 4

When they returned to where Ezel's ripped apart body was Minerva tapped the rose to see what would happen. Just like before there was a hologram that showed what had happened to Ezel.

**Hologram**

Ezel was making his way through the hallway but then he stopped when he saw that had tied Minerva up and he was looking at him. At first Ezel looked a bit nervous but noticed that the person didn't want to fight but rather just stare at him.

"What the..."

The Nightmare just looked at him then spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're a Nightmare, aren't you going to attack me?"

The Nightmare shook his head.

"Nope. I maybe a Nightmare, but I'm not the only one who just kills others."

Ezel just looked at him then asked another question.

"So which Nightmare are you?"

"My name is Keiros."

"Okay Keiros, as a demon of Zeref I'm going to take you down." 

Just then Keiros put a hand up as if to tell him to stop then pointed for Ezel to look behind him.

Ezel turned around but saw another person who he sensed was another Nightmare.

This Nightmare had light tanned skin and was well built in muscle. He wore a metal croc skull that covered his face and his messy hair hung to his mid back. He wore an armor collar that hung to his chest. He wore black hakama pants that were held up by a dark red belt and he wore dark red boots.

Keiros didn't seem scared but he still spoke.

"Crimson..."

Ezel just looked at the Nightmare called Crimson then he smirked.

"Well I bet you're just going to tell me to back off on your friend here, right?"

"..."

Keiros shook his head.

"Crimson doesn't talk."

Just then Crimson began to approach Ezel but Ezel charged at him. Just before Ezel could get him Crimson threw something. Ezel stopped where he was and four of his arms fell off. He looked behind him and was in shock to see a pair of bladed chakrans in the wall behind him.

"Where did those come from?! You Nightmares aren't even wizards!"

Keiros just continued to watch as Crimson just stood where he was. Ezel out of rage charged at him again but this time his bladed weapons came back, cutting Ezel in half. His body fell to the ground.

Keiros didn't seem bothered as he watched Crimson stomp all over Ezels body to have blood gush out even more then after a bone cracking sounds Crimson got off of Ezel then looked a Keiros who just looked at him as if nothing had happened.

"You must have been angry about something, he did annoy you."

"..."

Crimson turned to leave after that and Keiros left to a different part of the manor.

**Hologram end**

Jackal glared as he clenched his fists.

"So one Nightmare didn't want to fight but the other thought that it was a good idea to kill one of demons like it nothing to him."

Silver looked away.

"I wonder why the Nightmares are acting differently than what we heard of them."

Keith lowered his head.

"No matter, let's go hunt them down."

They split up and began to search in different parts of the manor. As they were looking around Minerva couldn't help but think about how gentle the Nightmare, Keiros was gentle to her. Erza on the other hand couldn't help but smile at the fact that the Nightmare that killed Ezel was named Crimson.

"I wonder if that's his real name or is that a nickname he goes by."

Minerva shrugged then both of them stopped when they came to a double door to see a message on the top but it was written in a different language.

Erza frowned at it.

"What language is that?"

Minerva closed her eyes.

"Erza it's an old language but I'll translate it for you."

"So what does it say?"

"It says, enter into this hall and get the key. Once you have found it you will be set free. You may open to the wild, but you have the fear of a child."

Erza nodded then Minerva opened the door. Minerva and Erza walked and as they were walking they saw paintings that looked like they were telling a story. The paintings themselves caused both mages to feel discomforted but they went on walking. They soon reached the end of the hall way but then they saw a long table that had all sorts of treats neatly stacked.

Erza's eyes gleamed as she smiled brightly.

"I'm starting to wish that we could have had a picnic here."

Minerva felt her brow twitch.

"We don't have time for a picnic. So while we're here don't touch anything but the key we have to get."

She walked on ahead but then she and Erza froze in their tracks when they saw in a corner of the room a large pile of bones and shoes. They both looked at the ceiling to see a painting story that showed children being taken from their homes by a demon and were killed. They both looked over at the end of the table to see a demon sitting there. The demon was like a frozen statue but they went to it and saw the key that they had to get.

Minerva grabbed the key then they turned to leave. Well they were until Erza saw a strawberry cake. Her eyes gleamed and she went to the cake. Minerva saw her and quickly pulled her back.

"No Erza, we have to go."

"But it's just cake, and I want a piece."

"You can get a piece when the mission is done."

Erza whined.

"That will take forever."

Erza leaned closer and closer to the table with Minerva pulling her back. Erza bit off a piece but then they froze when they heard a growling sound and looked to see the demon starting to twitch.

Minerva frowned.

"I really don't feel like fighting."

"Neither do I."

Both of them left out of there and quickly shut the doors.

Erza laughed but her laughter ceased the moment she looked at Minerva who was glaring at her.

"Erza what part of 'don't touch anything' did you not understand?"

Erza smiled.

"Sorry it's just that the moment I see cake everything else is out of my head."

Minerva shook her head then they continued to walk throughout the mansion. As they were walking Minerva remembered something that need to tell Erza about what she saw the night before. She looked over at Erza.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"By any chance, what happens at night here in this manor?"

Erza looked at her.

"Well there are these ghost children that would come into the room but they would watch you sleep. If something is about to happen they would wake you up."

Minerva nodded then looked at the rose that she still carried.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I can sleep with you until this quest is over?"

The next thing Minerva knew was Erza had pulled her into a tight hug which hurt her head because of the armor being there.

"Yes you can."

"Ow...thanks.."


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva and Erza both went outside to the back yard. As they were walking they saw a river but there was a slight horrid smell coming from it. Both woman wanted to know what it was but in the river were dead bodies. Minerva looked at the river frowning in disgust.

"What is that?"

Erza frowned as well.

"The River of the Dead."

Minerva looked across the river from them and saw something that looked like a child.

"Is that a kid?"

Erza looked at what Minerva was talking about then was in shock.

'What is a child doing here? We have to get them to safety.'

"Let's get them."

Minerva nodded then extended her arm but nothing happened.

"My magic isn't working."

Erza felt that hers wasn't either then they both ran across the bridge to get to the child. The child looked up and turned to run away from them. They chased the kid for a little longer and soon Minerva had the kid and held them in place. Erza moved the kid's hood so that they could see their face.

They saw that the child was a girl about 12. She had black hair but it faded to scarlet hair from the jawline to her upper back. She had red eyes and looked up at Erza while Minerva was still holding her in place.

"Please don't hurt me."

Erza crouched down to her height.

"We're going to hurt you."

"You aren't?"

"Nope. Right now tell us who you are and what happened to this place."

"Okay, my name is Erada. Everything happened so fast so I don't recall much. Just yesterday everything was fine then all of a sudden everything went black. When I woke up everyone was dead and everything was gone."

She looked like he was about to start crying again. Minerva had let her go then Erza placed a hand on her head.

"It's going to be okay Erada, just stay with us, alright?"

Erada nodded then looked at them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Erza and this is Minerva. We were sent here to search for the killers that live in this manor."

She began to rub her head then Erza stood up.

"We should get going."

The three of them went to the manor that was in the woods. When they got to it Erada clung onto Erza but they still went into the manor. When they got inside they walked up one of the staircases to look for a room to rest in. As they were walking they went up one of the hallways and went into a large bed room.

Erza had Erada to sit on the bed while she sat next to her. Minerva on the other hand went on the other side of the bed and sat down. She noticed the window and went to it. She saw that it was just a long yard of dead trees then she looked behind her and saw that Erada was laying on her side facing Erza.

"You're good with kids, Erza."

"Well, I did grow up with Natsu and the others so it shouldn't be a problem for me."

Minerva nodded then she watched as Erza rubbed Erada's head.

"Alright Erada, try to get some rest. You're safe now, we're not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Erza took off her normal armor and laid with Erada under the covers. To her surprise Erada scooted to her and laid her head next to hers. Erza chuckled then she saw Erada grabbed her arm and hugged it to her. Soon after that she closed her eyes and was fast asleep. Erza joined in on sleep as well.

As for Minerva she wasn't tired she was still thinking about how and what had happened to the land. She wondered how come her magic wouldn't work then she looked over at Erza and Erada. She saw how peaceful they looked then she smiled.

But her smile soon turned into a small frown. For some odd reason, Erada's scarlet hair was the same shades of red as Erza's which made Minerva a little curious about something.

'Are this related somehow?'

She laid on the bed with her back facing the both of them.

'Will I ever be a gentle person like you, Erza? One to comfort even a scared child or even care for one?'

Minerva closed her eyes and went to sleep.

After a while Minerva woke up hearing something but saw that Erza and Erada were still sleeping so then Minerva went by herself to see what the noise was. She left the room quietly and went to see that the noise was coming from the other hall and went to it. As she was walking to it she hid behind a corner and peeked into a room only to see a dark figure in there. It didn't notice her but then the figure grabbed a book and disappeared into thin air.

Minerva silently went back to the room and carefully went back to sleep without waking up Erza or Erada.

'I will have to tell her about what I just saw tomorrow without scaring Erada.'

She went to sleep after the thought.

**~Time skip~**

The next day Erza woke up first. She stretched but then looked at Minerva and Erada then smiled. Both of them looked peaceful then she saw Minerva opening her eyes and she sat up to stretch as well. Minerva noticed that Erza was staring at her and wanted to know why.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"Oh nothing, come on let's go to the note room."

Erza picked up the sleeping Erada and they left out of the room.

When they got to the note room they saw that it was a large room full of books. It was like a mini library then they began to look around. Erza had Erada to stay by her side while Minerva walked ahead of them. Minerva walked on then she spotted a drawing of a man sitting down in his throne like chair looking back at them. Erza on the other hand was walking but then she saw another portrait of the same man but in this one he was holding a black book.

"Who is this person?"

Erada looked to see a glass door that lead out to a patio so she went to it. She opened the door and froze in her tracks.

"Ms. Erza..."

Erza and Minerva went to her and stared in shock. Minerva looked at Erza.

"Those weren't there the day before."

Ahead of them was a large graveyard. Every inch of the land that was previously dead trees were now countless graves. Erza hugged Erada to her while Minerva went back to look at the painting she was looking at before.

Erza went to her then blinked.

"He looks familiar but I can't think of where."

Just then Sayla and Kyouka came into the room as Sayla spoke.

"That's the creator of Nightmares, Night wizard Rohan."

They looked at Sayla then Kyouka saw Erada who hid behind Erza then Kyouka raised a brow.

"Who's the girl?"

Erza looked at Erada.

"This is Erada, Minerva and I found her while we were outside yesterday."

Sayla just looked at Erada.

"She looks like yeah."

Minerva looked away.

'Glad I'm not the only who thinks that.'

Erza looked at Sayla and Kyouka.

"Who is this Rohan person?"

Kyouka smirked.

"He is known to be like Zeref but not dark magic wise."

"What does he do besides writings?"

"Well by looks alone he does look like to be the writer but he has messages hidden within his writings."

"Like what?"

"Well I can't really give any examples at the moment we have to get out of-"

Before Kyouka could finish what she was saying the door slammed shut and so did the windows. Erada clung to Erza and they were looking around the room to find a way out.

"What's going on?"

Just then they both looked at the drawing to see that Rohan was looking at them through the painting of him.

"It has been so long since I have seen life. Show me whether you value your life or not. Let us began."

The next thing they knew was Minerva was being sucked into a wall.

"What is this?! What's happening?!

Erza ran to her and grabbed her arm to pull her out but it was no use. After Minerva was gone Erza had Erada to hang onto her. She then felt that something wasn't right and looked down at her feet. She was being sucked into the floor along with Erada and the demon women.

"What is this?!"

"Erza!"

They were all sucked into the floor.

**AN: Alright! Sorry for the long wait, I didn't know what to put but I hope that these two chapters were good for you and I promise I will update soon!**


End file.
